The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
The World Has Turned and Left Me Here is the eighteenth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 240 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'FIGHT THE DARKNESS --' With the world falling into chaos, the Halliwell's race against time to stop Darkness in order to free the world -and each other, from its grip. An already rigorous situation takes a turn for the worst when two sisters collide in an outlash of rage, just as Paige and Phoebe return to monitor the situation. Elsewhere, Paige's return leads to a pivotal conversation between her and Tamora revealing the truth behind Tamora's recent hatred, while Chris' powers advance in a new way. Lastly, as the world collides with Darkness, Prue battles her inner light and darkness after she comes face-to-face with Gadreel, and a beloved life is taken changing everything forever. Will they survive? Or will they succumb to the darkness inside? The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Cops *Unknown actor as Journalist *Unknown actor as Young Man *Unknown actor as Demon #1, #2 and #3 *Unknown actors as Firefighters Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Sparkling; Gadreel * Orbing; Pandora, Tamora, Junior * Telekinetic Orbing; Chris (evolved) * Mirror Manipulation; Gadreel * Cryokinesis; Prue (dream) * Pyrokinesis; Prue, Damon * Molecular Acceleration; Tamora * Beaming; Prue * Molecular Combustion; Gadreel * Telekinesis; Prue * Deflection; Charlotte Spells and Rituals Artifacts * Looking Mirror * Gadreel's Athame's Locations * San Francisco * P3 * Golden Gate Bridge * New Orleans (mentioned only) * Tokyo (mentioned only) Trivia * Paige and Phoebe will return to San Francisco. * Tamora's reason for being so hate-filled lately will be revealed. * Chris' powers will evolve in a new way. * Prue and Gadreel will meet. * A character will die. ** This character was P3 - it was burned down by Gadreel who forced Darkness into innocents to do it for him. * San Francisco has fallen into chaos. * Bianca, Pandora, and Cassandra talk about Tamora and her change in attitude. * Bianca gets a phone call about P3 - it's been broken into. She also reads a letter with unknown contents. * Prue tells Chris about her vision and he believes her. * Chris' telekinetic orbing power evolves to where he can orb a demon's heart into his hand. * P3 was set on fire and the fire caused immeasurable damage. ** Gadreel was responsible for the burning, as he wanted to get rid of anything that could remind Prue of Wyatt. * Gadreel visits Prue in a dream (which is about P3 burning) and tells her to embrace the darkness, and that she can put out the flames in P3. She embraces it and uses her cryokinetic powers in a new way to put the flames in the dream. Gadreel also seemed to be manipulating her in the dream. * Prue accidentally sets some things on fire in a room while dreaming. * Junior tells Olivia about shooting Jones. * Tamora kept one of the Athame's and kills a demon with it after questioning him about Darkness, and her mother sees it. This leads to an argument between them. ** She mentions that she has to, "take the darkness out" of herself. * Eric and Charlotte's movie night goes bad when Charlotte snaps at Eric for talking about Prue, which results in an argument between them. * Prue and Gadreel meet for the first time out of a dream, in P3, and he introduces himself to her as "Gabriel". Prue tells him that she has no desire to rebuild P3 since Wyatt is dead. They have a small discussion before she leaves. * Tokyo is infected as well, showing the vast reach Darkness has. * Chris was offered a book deal by a publishing company -- they want him to travel the world and take pictures of people expressing various emotions. However, he would be unable to come home every night or fight demons regularly. * Charlotte, while infected with Darkness, went after Prue which leads to a bad fight between the sisters. Prue almost kills Charlotte, but Melinda intervenes. * The oracle had a vision when she touched Gadreel (with permission): ** She sees that revenge drives both Darkness and the Angel side of Gadreel. ** Both Darkness and the Angel side of Gadreel want Prue. * Tam and Junior have a meaningful conversation. * Darkness doesn't affect those who have already gone through the Darkness and won - which is why Bianca, Phoebe, Cass, and others are unaffected. * Because Tam and Pan are mirror's of each other -- when one is in Darkness the other is in Light. * Prue and Gadreel kiss, and he convinces her to join his side. Music * ‘Chaos’ by Like a Storm * 'Until We Go Down' by Ruelle Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3